gateworldcantinafandomcom-20200214-history
The GateWorld Cantina Chronicles: Tales of the Laski
The GateWorld Cantina Chronicles: Tales of the Laski (TotL) is a series of adventures set between two main time frames. The first is about the crew of the GateWorld Cantina set between the central story arcs of The Pirate Era and The Crusade of the Chosen. It primarily explores the mutual stories of Admiral Mappalazarou, Susanne, Commander Jumper, Cowpants and P-90 177 in the era predawning The Triangle and the rise of The Empress, in a universe which has not yet been affected by Susie's Sacrifice. The second time frame is set in an unknown period in the universe, although most probably also before the events of The GateWorld Cantina Chronicles season one. It follows a newly introduced species called the Entah, a sceptical race who up until recently did not believe that anything other than their home world existed inthe universe, who discovered Midna at the edge of their solar system (suggesting that they have some close proximity to the Machrophilian Junction) and under the ice they encountered Laski. It is suggested that this period of time is set twenty thousand years ahead of the Cantina tales Laski recounts, but as Laski himself is a character (and one with many secrets) his accuracy may unreliable. The vehicle for telling these stories is a new character, introduced in the first episode (Rise of the Krybots), known merely as Laski. He is an alien life form of Time Lord genus, a Prisian, who was sealed inside a prison which resembles a book as punishment for a so far unrevealed crime. Although he is able to communicate to the crew he is unable to partake in their adventures and sits only as an observer. Development Originally slated as a miniseries, TotL quickly evolved into a complete series and now stands as the third major spin-off from the original As The Cantina Updates stories (the second being TGCC itself). Unlike the other series' however, TotL is the first to be mostly episodic in structure. Though a storyline runs throughout the series, each episode has a unique story focusing on a different crewmember respectfully. It is also the first Cantina series to be written by a single TGCC writer, Mappalazarou, and it is the first to feature the character of Laski and the species known as the Entah. Plot The series is set in two time frames. One is set on the Cantina between The Pirate Era and The Crusade of the Chosen where the Cantina is still adventuring, long before Susie's Sacrifice. The other is set at a point twenty thousand years ahead of these adventures, which would make it long after the rise and fall of The Triangle and the defeat of The Gauntlett and The Empress. Laski, an alien life form trapped inside a book/prison - a Time Lord device - recounts his adventures with the Cantina crew to Entah Princess, Lat'een, in the hopes of helping her species to expand their horizons and go travelling the universe themselves. The Entah, as a species, have only just discovered a celestial body other than their home world of Entaria, in the form of the ice world Midna which lies at the very edge of their solar system. Where Midna was always there or has drifted through space to get there in the twenty thousand years since the Triangle is left undisclosed, but apparently it has not changed much since it last featured in TGCC. Episode List 1. Rise of the Krybots - The crew of the GateWorld Cantina are forced to land on the ancient world of Kryson III for repairs, but the robots who inhabit the surface are very hostile towards them and - because of a terrible secret - become even more aggressive when they learn what Mapp and P90 really are. 2. Night-Shift - When P90 and Susie leave for much needed vacation, Cow sets the Cantina on a casual 'Night-Shift', a rest between adventures where the ship travels through a relatively empty part of the universe so that the crew may stop to catch their breath. However tensions grow when they come across a strange derelict in the middle of nowhere, and are forced to board to find out who it belonged to and what went wrong. Reception Although the first episode took months to complete, it seemed to be quite popular amongst its few fans as it provides a different take on the 'classical' era of the Cantina. Category:Legacy Category:Cantina